Pensamiento de Eponina
by Dari y Ana
Summary: Pensamiento de Eponina desde mi punto de vista. Odiaba mi vida, si Marius no se fijaba en mí ¿qué sentido tenía vivir?


Marius Pontmercy. Era el nombre de la única persona que estaba en mi cabeza. Lo amaba, cómo uno no tiene idea. Aunque yo sé perfectamente que él no siente nada por mí, quizás un poco de cariño y mucho agradecimiento porque le ayudé a encontrar a esa burguesa de Cosette. Jamás me cayó realmente bien pero tenía que hacer algo para que Marius me apreciase; pero esto no dio resultado. Cada vez que lo veía sentía que mi vida ya estaba completa; cada vez que por accidente nuestras manos se tocaban era un momento perfecto. Jamás lo he abrazado y claro que de verdad lo deseo; pensé que cuando encontrara a Cosette me abrazaría de la felicidad pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Al contrario, ahora me ignora al doble, sólo por pensar en aquella chica con la que alguna vez viví.

Trataba de odiar a Marius, olvidarlo por completo pero con el sólo hecho de verlo me enamoro más. Jamás había sentido tanto amor por alguien, ni por mis padres o mi hermana. Sólo lo amaba a él.

A veces seguía a Marius cuando iba con Cosette, claro, sin que se diese cuenta. Verlos a los dos juntos me causaba un gran asco, verlos felices me ponía triste porque jamás he compartido ese sentimiento con mi platónico, verlos mirarse me causaba envidia puesto que el jamás me ha visto con amor, verlos abrazarse me recorría un frío por todo el cuerpo y pensaba que Marius vendría y me quitaría éste. Pero lo que no soportaba era verlos besarse, se podría decir que literalmente hervía de celos. Me alejaba cuando eso pasaba y me ponía a llorar como una ridícula niña de cinco años.

Odiaba mi vida, si Marius no se fijaba en mí ¿qué sentido tenía vivir?

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, la vez en la que mi padre me mandó a entregarle la carta de agradecimiento por pagar la renta de nuestro cuarto y para pedirle algunos cuantos francos, mi padre era un ambicioso. Lo vi y una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no sabía que era pero me gustaba; lo bueno era que la sentía cada vez que lo veía. Por supuesto qué no sabía que era amor, de hecho hasta hace poco lo descubrí; gracias a Marius y las palabras que usó para describir lo que sentía por Cosette.

También recuerdo cuando me dijo que me daría lo que quisiera si encontraba a Cosette. Tomó dinero de su bolsillo pero yo simplemente lo dejé caer y le dije que no lo quería. Claramente, quería que se diera cuenta de que lo quería, lo amaba pero simplemente no entendió nada.

La noche en que Cosette dejó la carta para Marius, lo dudé bastante antes de tomarla; ¿defraudaría a la persona que más amo de esa forma? Pero, él podría olvidarse de ella y fijarse en mí; valdría la pena. Tomé la carta y me alejé corriendo, si la burguesa me veía estaría en problemas y mi plan ya no daría los resultados deseados. Para asegurarme más del plan, fui a la casa y aventé el papel que decía: "mudaos", el señor que se había llevado a Cosette miró el papel confundido y entró a la casa de nuevo. Fui a la noche otra vez al mismo tiempo que Marius, éste estaba desesperado, tocaba la puerta sin piedad alguna. Me sentí culpable, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistir las ganas de entregarle lo que había robado. Después de que se rindió, lo seguí, lo seguí y lo seguí hasta la barricada. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Quería morir? No iba a permitirlo, "protegerlo hasta la muerte"; fue una promesa que hice hace tiempo. Entré con él al lugar. Estaba aterrada, ¿qué podría pasarme? Pero, más importante, ¿qué podrá pasarle a Marius, mi amado Marius?

Vi cómo arrestaron a Javert y poco después de eso vino lo peor: los soldados comenzaron a atacar. Estuve a punto de quedarme paralizada pero pasó Marius frente a mí e hizo que volviese a la realidad. El sonido de las armas chocaba fuertemente en mis oídos. Seguí al chico de pelo negro hasta lo alto de la barricada, tenía con él un barril ¿era el de la pólvora? No estaba segura. Mientras acomodaba bien el objeto que traía, un soldado apuntó su arma hacia él. ¿Lo mataría? Eso no podía pasar; tomé el arma y la alejé de él exactamente en el momento en que el soldado la disparó. La bala atravesó mi mano, el dolor era insoportable pero no lo sería más de que si perdiera a Marius. Bajé de la barricada, no podría hacer mucho con mi mano herida. Apretaba mi herida contra mi cuerpo, quitaba un poco el dolor. No estaba consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro, levanté la mirada. Era Marius. Me alegré al momento en que lo vi. Él al contrario se preocupó por mi herida. Pero yo ya me había olvidado por completo de ella, estar con él siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Vi mi herida y sólo noté que mi camisa estaba llena de sangre, en ese momento supe que moriría. Y cómo lo haría, entregué la carta a Marius, ya no vería que pasaría con él; ¿volverá a encontrarse con ella? ¿Se casarían? ¿Serán felices? Le pedí una última cosa, que me dieran un beso en la frente después de que yo me durmiese eternamente. Antes de partir le dije una última cosa ¿qué más daba?

-Y mirad que locura, señor Marius, pensad que estaba un poco enamorada de vos.

Fueron mis últimas palabras. Ahí caí en mi sueño. A pesar de esto, sentí el beso depositado en mí frente. Me sentí feliz, bastante pero toda ésta desapareció cuando Marius se apartó de mí y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, se olvidó por completo de mí para leer la carta. Creo que lo mejor fue morir.


End file.
